El destino me hizo volver contigo
by Issas
Summary: Dos niños que se juraron amarse seran separados por el destino, luego de 13 años el mismo destino los une para separarlos por una enfermedad que pasara con Bulma y Vegeta el destino los dejara juntarse o solo esta jugando con sus ilusiones?
1. Un dia extraño y un rompimiento anhelado

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic! espero que les guste y dejen Reviews gracias :)  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

_**...**_

**CAPITULO 1.-Un día extraño y un rompimiento anhelado.**

Era una mañana muy peculiar en la muy prestigiada preparatoria Orange Star High School, esta era muy prestigiada por su programa en las artes de cualquier índole. Varios estudiantes escogían entre todo lo que había para completar las horas correspondientes.

En esta preparatoria solo podían entrar hijos de personas famosas entre ellas una chica peli azul era la heredera de la famosa y reconocida Capsule Corp. En su grupo de amigas estaban Milk la hija de un empresario también famoso pero no tanto la pelinegra era la mejor amiga de la peli azul Y allí también estaba una chica llamada Annie más conocida como 18 que tenía una gran fortuna heredada de sus padres.

Todas ellas eran las más populares envidiadas por las demás chicas por su dinero y su belleza por supuesto, en otro grupo se encontraban los chicos eran 3 al igual que ellas un pelinegro llamado Kakarotto al que todos llamaban Goku el es hijo de los grandes inversionistas de la Capsule Corp. Por esa razón se llevaba muy bien con la heredera de aquella compañía Bulma. Otro chico un poco tímido llamado Krillin el hermano menor de Goku era menor por tan solo un año y por ultimo un chico que vino de Europa el era muy extraño era muy frio con todos su carácter era muy explosivo pero aun así consiguió estar en ese grupo sus padres eran embajadores muy importantes así que casi nunca pasan con el.

Era su primer día de clases en la preparatoria y todas las chicas de ese grupo entraron con los chicos del otro grupo a un mismo salón al 3ª junto con otros chicos todos tenían que presentarse y luego escogerían a las diferentes clases de arte que irían.

"Buenos días! Vemos que tenemos personas nuevas he! Chicos que tal si empezamos por aquí" – dijo señalando a la peli azul.

"hem…bueno Soy Bulma Briefs tengo 17 años y vivo en la Capital del Oeste"- "_por dios que estoy haciendo porque todos me miran"- _pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

Mientras un chico se asombraba de su bello rostro y de sus magníficos ojos azules que no podía dejar de mirar y que le recordaba a alguien de su pasado.

Así continuaron hasta el chico que tanto la miraba….

-"Soy Vegeta Ouji tengo 18 años y vivo en la Capital del Oeste. – dijo este sin apartar la mirada de la chica de los cabellos azules.

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse a la vez…

El profesor continúo y pido que escogieran sus clases de arte.

Bulma que no dejaba de ver a vegeta le recordaba demasiado a un niño de su pasado fue interrumpida por una voz –"Que haces Bulma a que clase iremos"

-"Ham si qué tal si vamos a cantar"-dijo ella al ver que el peli negro escogía las mismas clases que ella.

**Al llegar a la clase de canto…. **

"Disculpen por llegar tarde"- dijo la peli azul sentándose a lado de sus compañeras con una mirada de indiferencia.

"Bien pasa". Bueno chicos como les iba diciendo cada uno tendrá que cantar una pequeña parte de una canción para escuchar sus voces, luego cantaran una canción entera solos y al final formaremos parejas para que se presenten Bueno que tal si empezaremos con…tigo Milk – dijo el profesor.

La pelinegra se paro al frente de la clase y empezó cantando

**_"Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión _****_  
Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame_**

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte por siempre  
Tenerte Conmigo  
Pero más suerte es quererte tanto  
Que tu sientas lo mismo."

(La canción es "Un día de suerte" de Alejandra Guzmán). Todos quedaron impresionados cantaba bastante bien en especial un chico ese era Goku había quedado cautivado con su voz.

-"Kakarotto, KAKAROTTO"- dijo vegeta con una voz autoritaria- cambia esa cara que se te va la baba. (lose lose escribo tonteras xD)

-"Lose vegeta pero no puedo me encanto su voz es maravillosa y veo que a tu no dejas de mirar a Bulma no es así". –dijo goku con una mirada de picardía.

-"No digas tonterías y ve al frente que el profesor te está llamando para cantar".-dijo Vegeta un poco nervioso no la conocía pero le atraía de una forma extraña.

-"Como quieras Vegeta algún día te la presentare somos amigos desde que teníamos 6 años." –dijo Goku poniéndose de pie y yendo al frente.

"Jjajaja ese chico parece una palmera su cabello es tan gracioso" dijo 18

El pelinegro cabeza de palmera se paro al frente y empezó a cantar…..  
(La canción es de mi de camila)

**_"Nunca había sentido algo así, _****_  
la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,  
llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor  
y a regalar la soledad. _****_  
_****_  
Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,  
dejándome en completa oscuridad  
y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,  
te fui queriendo mucho más._**

Y ahora estás aquí.  
Viéndome sufrir.  
Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer  
para olvidarme de tus besos  
y sacarte para siempre de mí?  
De mi... De mi... De mi...".

-"Oh! Por Kami-sama ese chico canta genial y su mirada por Kami no lo crees Bulma" – dijo ella entusiasmada con el chico.

-"heheh si si quieres otro día te lo presento es un viejo amigo"-dijo la peliazul muy animada en eso empezó a recordar.

**Flashback…**

_-"Chicas un momento sigan ustedes yo voy al baño y al rato las alcanzo"-dijo la peli azul muy contenta._

_-"Claro amiga ve…."- dijo 18._

_Cuando salió del baño la peli azul se encontró con su novio o mejor podría decirse ex novio besándose con una rubia mientras le tocaba el trasero._

_-"Yamcha que genial la verdad es que esa rubia es muy bonita para ti, deberías decirle que tienes novia no lo crees?"- pregunto la peli azul muy enfadada._

_-"Bu..bu..bulma e no te enojes mi amor ella es solo una amiga"- dijo con un tono demasiado nervioso._

_-"Claro una amiga a la que la besas y le tocas el trasero "a –dijo con ironía y salió de allí para entrar a su clase._

**_Finflashback…_**

-"Bulma te toca cantar ve"- dijo 18 sacándola de sus recuerdos

-"Ahhaha si ya voy "-dijo sin interés alguno

Bulma se paro y todos la quedaron viendo era una muchacha muy bonita y todos querían estar con ella.

_"Maldición malditos batardos dejen de mirarme de una buena vez" _

Se paro puso una mirada llena de rencor y odio sobre todo asesina sobre Yamcha y comenzó a cantar…  
(La canción es Cuéntame de Equilibre)

**_"Cuéntame si otra vez _****_  
quieres que te cure una herida  
puede ser que lo haré  
no creas que con eso te libras  
Cuantas horas pase, cuánto tiempo espere  
que me mires así como lo ves a él  
parece que fue ayer que me viste caer  
que por ti me enrede y eso lo puedo ver. _**

**_Y es que ya _****_  
Ya me canse de tantas mentiras  
no quiero que este juego sea mi vida  
y ya no doy mas no encuentro salida  
no quiero tener que amarte como estúpida._**

**_Y si crees que ella te quiere más _****_  
pues vete y no mires atrás.  
Si crees que voy a suplicar,  
prefiero mi amarga soledad."_**

Todo el mundo aplaudió y la miro desconcertada esa canción iba dirigida para Yamcha con todo el odio y rencor que sentía la verdad ella se sentía mejor ya no quería seguir mas con él la engañaba mucho y ya no lo soportaba pero esta vez era distinto ya no sentía tristeza solo sentía humillación de alguien jugara con ella como él lo hacía.

El siguiente que paso fue Vegeta y Bulma lo miraba atentamente no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él pero la atraía de una forma inexplicable.

Vegeta se paro al frente y canto…  
(La canción era hero de nickelback)

**_"I am so high. i can hear heaven. _****_  
i am so high. i can hear heaven.  
no heaven, no heaven dont hear me.  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
im not gonna stand here and wait.  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.  
Someone told me love will all save us.  
but how can that be, look what love gave us.  
a world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came.  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
im not gonna stand here and wait.  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
watch as they all fly away."_**

Bulma lo miro extrañada esa canción se trataba de un héroe y era lo que ella necesitaba en eso momento.

Sonó el timbre y bulma agarro sus cosas para irse pero alguien tomo su brazo y le dijo "perdóname mi amor no volverá a pasar jamás te lo juro"

-"Yamcha suéltame porque no te vas a revolcar con esa tipa me tienes arta con tus estúpidas niñerías terminamos"- dijo ella enfurecida como nunca.

-"Pe..pero Bulma no puedes dejar esto asi como asi"dijo el arrepentido

-"Eso debiste pensarlo antes de engañarme no puedo creelo eres como todos los estúpidos hombres de este planeta no entendiste terminamos me vale un carajo lo que pienses ahora " Entendido?" – dijo ella mientras salía.

Ellas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería cuando alguien se acerco...

...

_**Gracias hasta aqui el capitulo 1 espero les guste dentro de una semana publicare el siguiente capitulo dejen comentarios gracias! :D**_

_**Bueno quien sera quien se les acerco averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo no te lo pierdas! :DD**_


	2. Recuerdos del pasado Y un nuevo Comienzo

_**Hola chicos como les va espero que bien pues he decidido adelantar la publicación del segundo capitulo de mi historia  
Ya que no he tenido muchos deberes y tambien porque ya tengo escrito el capitulo y dije por que no publicarlo y pues  
aqui esta disfrutenlo . xD**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Recuerdos del Pasado Y un nuevo comienzo**

-"Hola Bulma estas bien" dijo el pelinegro de los cabellos alborotados.

-"Porque no habría de estarlo Goku"-dijo ella con ironía.

-"No solo preguntaba bueno bulma te quería decir que ellos vivirán en casa junto con nosotros ya le he pedido permiso a tu padre y el ha accedido" –dijo él mientras veía a milk.

-"Si ya ellas vivirán también con nosotros no sería justo que solo tu llevaras a tus amigos a vivir contigo" dijo ella con un tono burlesco.

Bulma se paro y se acerco más a goku y le menciono que una amiga suya lo quería conocer.

-"Yo no soy tan descortés como tú te voy a presentar a mis amigas, ella es milk y ella es Annie pero solo dile 18.-dijo ella mientras le echaba una mirada de picardía a su amigo Goku.

-"Si lo siento mucho Bulma"- dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza. (Su típica pose de lo siento se me olvido!).

-"El es krilin lo conocí en este verano y este de acá es Vegeta también lo conocí este verano, bueno krilin vive muy lejos de la escuela y por eso vivirá con nosotros y Vegeta bueno pues sus padres no están con él y por eso vivirá conmigo.-dijo Goku con cara de despreocupado.

Sonó el timbre y al parecer a todos ellos les tocaría en el mismo curso ahora les tocaba Geografía con el profesor Yajirobe.

Ellas se sentaron un poco atrás dejando espacio para que goku y sus amigos se sienten atrás de ellas. Bulma estaba al lado de Milk y a lado de Milk 18. Goku se sentó detrás de Milk, Krilin detrás de 18 y Vegeta detrás de Bulma.

Todos conversaban entre sí parecían agradarles mucho pero Bulma no tenía muchas ganas de hablar a demás su supuesto compañero de atrás tampoco se atrevería a hacerle la conversa.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio dos niños jugar muy tranquilos en eso ella recordó algo cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años y vivía en la Capital del Norte.

**_Flashback….._**

_Bulma hija porque no vas a pasear por allá querida será bueno que te distraigas un poco._

_-"Si mama"- Se escucho de una pequeña muy bonita de cabello azul, vestido celeste y ojos muy azules como los del cielo._

_Bulma corrió persiguiendo a una mariposa hasta que llego a un campo de flores muy hermoso recogía todas las flores que podía sostener con su pequeña mano cuando choco con alguien soltando todas las flores que tenía en la mano._

_-"Ten más cuidado niña azul"-dijo una voz de un niño con un cabello en forma de flama._

_-"¿Niña azul?"- pregunto muy confundida la pequeña_

_-"Si tu cabello es azul y tus ojos también son azules así que te llamare niña azul"-dijo aquel niño con seguridad._

_-"Óyeme tengo nombre pero está bien llámame como quieras y cuál es tu nombre.-dijo ella muy curiosa._

_- "No te lo diré"-dijo muy arrogante el niño_

_-"Bien entonces te llamare…te llamare ya se Niño mono"- dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa muy grande y en un tono muy entusiasta._

_-"Va haz lo que quieras"- dijo el niño dándole la mano a la niña azul como él la llamaba para que se levante. _

_-"¿Gracias, a propósito quieres jugar?"- dijo ella con un brillo singular en sus ojos azules como el cielo._

_El niño asintió y ambos jugaron ese día y todos los días y a la misma hora llueva o truene se llevaban muy bien y se apreciaban mucho hasta que un día de lluvia intensa._

_-"Niño mono…. Niño mono"- grito la niña muy desesperada con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-"Niña azul que te ocurre, acaso no te dije que no lloraras"- dijo el niño con una mirada de preocupación._

_-"Niño mono mis padres me llevaran lejos de aquí me llevaran a vivir a la Capital del Oeste".-dijo ella sin parar de derramar lagrimas de sus ojos._

_-"Tranquila niña azul mira te daré esto para que cuando te vayas no me olvides y en cualquier otro lugar me encuentres"- dijo el niño mientras sacaba dos collares en forma de piezas de rompecabezas._

_El niño coloco una pieza en el cuello de la niña mientras que ella colocaba la otra piensa en el cuello del niño. Empezó a llover más duro y ellos entraron en una cueva repleta de rosas rojas la niña temblaba así que el niño decidió abrazarla ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de este y susurro:_

_-"En un par de años volveré a por ti no me olvides por favor mono"_

_-"Te estaré esperando mi niña azul"- susurro el niño acariciando el rostro de ella._

_Juntos empezaron a cantar una canción muy despacio…_

**_"Nuestro tiempo fue tan especial  
fue como una canción...  
nos vio soñar...  
y nos dejo después._**

No importa donde estés...  
yo siempre te recordare.

Como la ilusión feliz de ayer...  
Que tanto nos unió?  
Que pudo ser?  
Que prometió volver.

No importa donde estés...  
yo siempre te recordare."

_El tiempo paso y la lluvia cesó ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y juraron volver a verse en un par de años pero paso ese par de años y la niña azul no volvió a ver al niño mono que en ese entonces robo su corazón para jamás devolvérselo. _

**_Fin flashback…._**

-"_Desde ese entonces niño mono, no he vuelto a saber nada de ti parece como si nunca hubieses existido fui a buscarte 5 años después pero tú no estabas volvi a vivir un año allí pero tú nunca apareciste todos los días a la misma hora te espere durante un año y el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es el collar y el tiempo que pasamos juntos que fue sin duda el mejor para mi" –_pensó la peli azul con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos hasta que un grito con su nombre le volvió a la realidad sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Bulma….Bulma terminaron las clases ya vámonos a casa"-dijo 18 fastidiada de que todos la esperaran en la puerta y ella siguiese con sus imaginaciones como una niña pequeña.

-"Si lo…siento solo me acorde de algo"- dijo ella limpiándose los ojos ya que sin querer el recuerdo de ese niño la hacía llenarse de nostalgia y tal vez un poco de rencor por no haber cumplido su promesa.

-"Ese algo creo que era Yamcha o me equivoco"-dijo Goku acercándose a ellas.

-"Pues te equivocas Goku me lamento haber pasado 3 años de mi vida desperdiciados en ese tipo"- dijo ella yéndose a la puerta.

-"Ya nos podemos ir a casa chicos"- dijo ella intentando dar una sonrisa fingida.

Bulma des encapsuló su auto y pidió que goku manejara ya que milk y 18 irían por sus cosas para vivir en la casa de Bulma. Krilin se sentó en el asiento de copiloto mientras que Bulma y Vegeta se sentaron atrás.

La peli azul se sentó cruzada de brazos miro hacia la ventana….

**_FLASHBACK…_**

_-"Mama, Papa ustedes me prometieron que volveríamos a vivir a la capital de Norte en dos años y esos dos años ya pasaron"-dijo la niña azul que ya tenía 6 años._

_-"Si querida pero la empresa de tu padre está pasando por una crisis debemos quedarnos por lo mas 3 años más para poder restablecer la compañía." –dijo su madre._

_-"Pero mama el papa de goku no puede encargarse de eso"-dijo ella_

_-"No querida el es solo un inversionista tu padre debe arreglar eso"-dijo su madre._

_-"Esta bien" – dijo ella pensando en su pequeño amigo al que llamaba mono_

_Después de 3 años…_

_-"Ya vine mama"-dijo ella tirando su mochila en el piso_

_-"Como te fue querida"-dijo su madre_

_-"Bien bien"-dijo ella media triste._

_-"Bueno te tengo una noticia hija iremos a vivir a la Capital del Norte por un año"-dijo abrazándola._

_-"Enserio mama que bien"- dijo ella saltando de la felicidad_

_Llegaron ahí y al primer lugar que ella fue, fue a aquel lugar lleno de flores ella todos los días después de la escuela esperaba ahí creyendo que el niño mono llegaría en cualquier momento pero un día se canso, todas las esperanzas se le fueron al suelo ella genero un odio y un resentimiento extraño hacia ese niño empezó a llorar cosa que él dijo que no lo hiciera pero no podía mas lloro y juro no volver nunca a ese lugar._

_Cumplió con lo que prometió ese día no volvió al lugar y después de unos meses volvió a la Capital del Oeste y ahí conoció a yamcha cuando tenía 10 años eran muy amigos con goku_

_Cuando tenía 14 años fue novia de Yamcha hasta ahora._

**FINFLASHBACK…..**

Llegaron todos a casa y ella fue a su cuarto pero en el camino choco con alguien y ese alguien era Vegeta.

-"Ten más cuidado muchacha tonta"-dijo vegeta muy furioso y con un tono muy despectivo.

-"Oye yo no soy ninguna tonta tu eres el tarado que se interpuso en mi camino antorchita- dijo la peli azul con muchas energías y sintiéndose viva ya no triste como antes.

-"Mira mujer vulgar e idiota en primer lugar yo no soy un tarado y en segundo no me llames de esa forma"- dijo el poniéndose rojo pero tenía algo de felicidad normalmente las chicas siempre caían rendidas a sus pies pero ella era diferente ella lo enfrentaba como se debe.

-"Ushhhh eres un grosero de lo peor antorchita tonta y justo mi cuarto está al frente del tuyo que desgracia"- dijo ella dándole la espalda, entrando en su habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a vegeta.

* * *

**_Que pasara ahora? acaso bulma empezara a odiar a vegeta o talvez lo empieze a querer estos sentimientos a que los llevaran y quien podra ser aquel niño de la infancia de bulma? pues descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de :  
El destino me hizo Volver contigo.! _**

**_Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo dos espero que sigan leyendo y dejen reviews gracias se les quiere talvez suba el proximo capitulo el otro jueves o me adelante como hoy ajajaj! :DD :3_**


	3. Peleas y sentimientos nuevos

_**Hola chicos como estan ya se lo que me van a decir y lo siento mucho se que dije que iba a subir la historia cada semana y creo que ya han pasado mas de 3 semanas losiento muchisimo de verdad pero no tenia inspiracion pero cuando vi La batalla De lOs Dioses mi inspiracion volvio! aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo leanlo y thank you ! por sus reviews! **_

* * *

Ella entro a su cuarto un poco alegre y a la vez enojada se miro al espejo por un buen rato y seguido de eso se dio una ducha & decidió que debería cambiar su apariencia salió del baño y busco entre su ropa escogió una blusa sin mangas un tanto transparente con círculos rosados, un short rosa &unas sandalias del mismo color del short.

Rato después subió a su auto & llego al centro comercial una vez ahí exigió que le hicieran un cambio de look cambio su cabello tupido & salvaje a uno lacio completo con un flequillo alisado. Se veía mucho mejor con ese aspecto ya que resaltaba mas su figura.

Salió de allí & vio en una pequeña tienda a goku & milk abrazados "_Acaso estaban saliendo" _–pensó ella aunque no era muy raro en ellos ya que se les notaba pero tan pronto. Bueno ese no era su asunto así que decidió no molestarlos & se fue a otro lugar iba a comprar algo pero después de ver a Krilin & 18 juntos decidió que era mejor irse a casa.

Logro ver a Vegeta con una chica de cabello rubio se le parecía que la había visto en otro lugar pero ella no recordaba en donde asi que con ese pensamiento subió a su auto & se fue.

**POV Vegeta**

_"te odio padre pagaras por esto"-_pensó el son una vena en la frente a punto de matar a aquella chica que estaba a su lado.

-Hay Vegeta tan lindo gracias por invitarme a salir ah por cierto he estado en tu escuela desde que empezaron las clases pero no te he visto-dijo ella agarrándose del brazo de vegeta.

-Mira niña tú no tienes porque verme y a demás solo te invite a salir porque mi padre me obligo ahora ya lárgate a tu casa- dijo el soltándose bruscamente de su agarre en un tono frio y de mirada indiferente.

La chica hizo lo que le indico y se fue después de eso Vegeta se tranquilizo y se fue a la casa de los Briefs a la que ahora sería su hogar.

Llegue a la casa en la que vivía ahora estábamos todos sentado pero faltaba la peli azul gritona "y eso a mí que me importa". Después de un rato llego la peli azul traía un cambiado de look se veía extraordinaria sin querer sonreí de medio lado; pero que carajos me está pasando deben ser las hormonas solo eso.

A la mañana siguiente asistimos normal a la escuela pero la clase que marcaria mi vida. Entramos a la clase nos toco con el profesor Mr. Satán.

-Bueno chicos así no es la ubicación que quiero van a unir los pupitres de dos y yo elegiré con quien se sentaran entendió-dijo ese tal Satán irritante.

Para mi mala suerte me pusieron con gritona de la amiga de Kakarotto como la odio.

-Mira vegete o como te llames! No estoy para juegos me dejas atender a clase o te largas-dijo ella muy altaneramente pero me encantaba verla enojada.

-Es Vegeta niñata y no gastes mi nombre si! Y porque no mejor te largas tu! niña idiota- dije para hacerla enfurecer más.

-A quien le dices idiota no me digas niña que soy más alta que tú y tu aquí eres el imbécil que se tienes que ir!-ella grito muy fuerte casi me deja sordo llamo la atención de todos.

, al parecer quieren irse pues váyanse yo soy el Gran mr. Satán así que tendrán que respetarme asi que afuera- dijo el cabeza de brócoli yo sin más me levante y me fui y la tal Bulma me siguió.

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y me di la vuelta.

-Que te pasa mujer porque me golpeas- dije sobándome la cabeza

-Por tu estúpida culpa nos sacaron de clase- grito ella

-Hay deja ya de gritar me vas a dejar sordo maldición- dije esa mujer tenía un carácter muy explosivo y me gustaba "pero que estoy diciendo tonterías".

Me iba a responder pero el tonto de su ex novio nos interrumpió por alguna razón ese insecto me irritaba me daba ganas de matarlo.

-Bulma mi amor ven vámonos-dijo ese yamcha cogiéndola del se dio la vuelta y le estampo una cachetada. Por dios esa mujer era tan agresiva con un carácter indomable.

-Que no entendiste tu y yo ya no somos nada o que idiota te lo dibujo a demás tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo ella mirándome desafiantemente.

-Que acaso estas saliendo con este- dijo ese maldito haciendo que me hirviera mas la sangre pronto lo golpearía y no dejaría rastro de el.

-Mira al es tu dices "este" es Vegeta y es mil veces más hombre que tu ahora ya déjame en paz vámonos Vegeta sonó la campana y debemos ir a clase de canto- dijo ella tomándome de la mano me sorprendí pero quede en shock que fue eso soy mil veces más hombre que el eso dijo ella y porque tomo mi mano.

-Oye mujer que te pasa porque hiciste eso – dije quería una explicación le necesitaba.

-Hay Vegeta tu nunca lo entenderías- dijo pero a que se refería.

-pero…-intente objetar pero el estúpido profesor de canto llego y no era más que el cayo del norte.

-Bien muchachos! Como todos saben el antiguo profesor se fue y ahora soy yo bueno chicos cuénteme con va el proyecto…-el continuo hablando por mas de madia hora y luego dijo que bulma cantara.

-he si dijo ella y empezó a cantar una canción que me sabia en el piano solo yo la sabia y porque ella también?( Fallin alicia keys)

**_"I keep on fallin' in  
And out love with you  
Sometimes i love ya  
Sometimes you make me  
Feel blue  
Sometimes i feel good  
At times i feel used  
I feel you darlin'  
Makes me so confused_**

Refrain:  
I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that i loved you

Oh, oh  
I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me  
So much pain?

Yeah yeah  
'cause when i think  
I've takin' more  
Than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you

Repeat refrain

Oh baby

I, i, i, i fallin' (2x)  
Fall, fall, fall  
Fall" 

Todos aplaudieron y pues cantaba genial eso debía admitirlo pero una duda tenia y era el porqué ella conocía esa canción mi madre me dijo antes de morir que era una de las canciones más hermosas y que no la conocía nadie entonces porque ella si .

-Chicos ho! Dios se nos ha pasado el tiempo bien qué tal si elegimos las parejas con quienes van a cantar que les parece- dijo el muy entusiasmado

-Bien la primera pareja es Milk y goku, la segunda Krillin y Annie digo 18 jajaja, la tercera Yamcha y… Maroon y la ultima Bulma y Vegeta por supuesto- dijo el muy descarado como osa ponerme con esa mujer tan agresiva.

-Que tengan una linda tarde y espero que congenien bien ya que tendrán que cantar una canción al frente de sus compañeros-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Salimos todos al estacionamiento y todos ya estaban sentados milk atrás con Goku y Bulma de piloto no tenía otra alternativa tenía que sentarme junto a ella. Pero por alguna razón Krillin y 18 no estaban pero no quería preguntar. Me puse mis audífonos y escuche música a todo volumen estaba tranquilo hasta que….

-Oye mono idiota quítate eso y escúchame-dijo ella en un tono muy furiosa.

-Mujer! Ahora que es lo que te pasa- Dije había perturbado mi paciencia

-Eres estúpido o que te dije que mi nombre es Bulma asi que llámame como tal-dijo ella con el tono de voz aun más elevado.

-Nunca! En mi vida te llamare por tu maldito y vulgar nombre me entendiste muchacha débil y tonta- dije me había sacado de mis casillas no la había golpeado ya porque era mujer.

-Ash! Mi maldito nombre no es vulgar y no soy tonta ¡! –dijo ella apretando el acelerador como loca que le pasaba acaso quería matarnos?

Llegamos a la casa todos con un poco de frustración había esquivado todos los coches a gran velocidad!

-Oye mujer acaso buscabas matarnos?- pregunte estaba tan intranquilo que olvide mi enojo por completo. Ella ni se inmuto y se fue a la casa.

Subí a mi habitación no quería nada solo estaba enojado me puse a hacer un par de ejercicios para calmar la ira luego tome una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

**_Comienzo del sueño de Vegeta…._**

_-Vegeta hijo ya tenemos que irnos ya pasaron los 3 años que rogaste que esperáramos no podemos esperar más debemos irnos-dijo la madre de vegeta._

_-Pero mama…- dijo aquel niño con cabello de flama y ojos azabaches_

_-Nada de peros nos vamos a Inglaterra además tienes que aprender piano eso te servirá para desarrollar la canción que te enseñe._

_-Está bien-dijo el saliendo de la casa_

_Llego a un campo de flores no estaba nadie no había rastros de la niña de pelo azul que le había prometido llegar después de ese tiempo._

_Ella había roto su promesa el con todo el coraje que tuvo cogió su collar en la mano enrollado en uno de sus puños y lo golpeo con todo en un árbol se hizo una herida muy fuerte ya que a causa de esto el collar se rompió dejando caer una parte de el al piso ._

_Esa noche juro que jamás confiaría en nadie ya que lo engañarían al igual que esa niña todas las noches tenia pesadillas al fin y al cabo era un niño soñaba que esa niña se iba dejándolo. Poco después de que las pesadillas se disiparon la madre de vegeta enfermo y murió._

_Vegeta cayó en depresión y juro jamás confiar en ninguna mujer o persona._

_Ese sueño le causaba algo de odio!_

**_FIN SUEÑO DE VEGETA….._**

-No no madre…ma..dre..no te vayas…. No tu no Bulma…..!- despertó gritando de aquel sueño con sudor en la frente.

El no lo sabía pero inconscientemente había nombrado a Bulma porque ella?...

* * *

_**Hasta qui el capitulo 3 espero que les guste .**_

_**Aqui se descubrio quien era aquel niño del que bulma hablaba o recordaba y ademas de porque vegeta es muy frio pero porque vegeta dirian el nombre de Bulma que le estara pasandolee si la conocio desde hace poco?**_

_**Bueno nose pierdan el siguiente capitulo tratare de subirlo pronto mis amorrress! :3 hasta la proxima cuidense! :***_


	4. Dos personas Un mismo Sentimiento

_**Hola chicos cuanto tiempo jajaj aqui les vengo con otra de mis locuras xD! JOJO xD aqui pasan muchas cosas lindas! ! jajajaj pero la historia sera algo dramatica despues! a por cierto lo que esta al comienzo es como un future dialogue jajajjaj**_

**Sigan leyendo please! :33**

**CAPITULO 4: Dos personas Un mismo sentimiento**

_Las personas se enfrentan unas a otras no sé si vivir o morir al final todo se termina lo que creíste que estaría siempre a tu lado se va. Prefiero vivir sin tener sentimiento alguno para al final no atormentarme con esos sentimientos estúpidos que crecen dentro de mí. La confianza se pierde, el amor se va y mi alma se destruye sin tenerte a mi lado. Nunca creí que serias tan importante en mi vida pero al final fuiste mi vida._

_Tú te fuiste y contigo te llevaste todo lo que algún día fue mío._

* * *

-Eres un idiota, cretino, imbécil cara de mono como se te ocurre dejarme sin comida en mi propia casa!- dijo una peli azul roja de la furia.

-Esa no es mi culpa niñata tonta sino te hubieses demorado hubieses comido dos o tres pastelillos antes de que yo me los terminara ahora me voy no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Karin ese gato es un maniaco de la física- dijo el chico de cabello en forma de flama mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Qué? Espérame Vegeta yo no puedo llegar tarde a esa clase aunque sea una genio ese gato no me lo perdonaría- dijo ella imitando al chico que se limito a esperarla en la puerta del coche del mismo.

Este es otro día ya han pasado 3 meses desde que entraron a clase de su ultimo año en la preparatoria ellos dos peleando aunque Bulma se salvaba los fines de semana ya que Vegeta iba a su casa tan solo esos días debía ir ya que su padre estaba creando una nueva empresa que dejaría de legado a su hijo el príncipe, ya que muchos lo llamaban asi por su padre El rey Vegeta todo el mundo lo conocía como tal y hasta parecía uno.

Los dos debían cantar una canción a dúo para el festival de los fundadores que se realizaba cada año. Eso era lo que los uniría finalmente pero cómo? Si no se soportaban, si siempre pasaban paliando? Pero como todos dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso!

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Llegamos al salón y todos estaban ya sentados solo faltábamos los dos y solo sobraban 2 puestos y nos dejaban juntos para mi mala suerte, en todas las clases me tocaba con el, no sé si es Kami-Sama o el destino que siempre nos pone juntos aunque no nos soportemos.

-Bien muchachos empezaremos con la clase de trigonometría avanzada! Por cierto estas serán sus ubicaciones para lo que resta del año – dijo ese gato mal nacido _"Que! Acaso tendría que estar en clase de geografía, Matemáticas (por cierto este cabeza de brócoli como lo dice Vegeta no sabe ni un carajo de esta materia), Física y por último la clase que más amo Canto!"_ Tenía que soportar su estúpida presencia en cada clase? Eso si sería un reto.

El Maestro Karin nos puso muchos ejercicios y dijo que la pareja que mas rápido los terminara saldrían y pues quería salir rápido de allí asi que tendría que hacer una alianza con vegeta además no me sentía muy bien ya que no comí y estaba un poco pálida.

-Vegeta te propongo algo para salir rápido de esta-dije yo con un tono de voz muy dulce.

-mmmm déjate de rodeos y di lo que quieres-dijo el de brazos cruzados.

-Estos ejercicios para mí son como las sumas pero sé que para ti son un poco difíciles asi que los hare rápido y saldremos de aquí y no tendrás que soportar más mi presencia que dices- Debía decirlo sino el no accedería.

-Acepto el trato pero acábalos rápido- dijo el poniéndose a dibujar no se qué cosas.

Termine los ejercicios en 10 minutos salimos de allí, estaba cansada, no se, pero me sentía muy débil y es que, cuando no como nada siempre me suelo desmayar.

Salimos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos se acerco Yamcha que acaso no entendía que ya no lo quería que se aleje de mi si no quiere salir lastimado.

-Bulma… Bulmita mi vida! Perdóname ya han pasado 3 meses y ya eh recapacitado quiero volver contigo eres mi razón de vivir volvamos- dijo el haciendo un puchero no sabía porque pero lo único que quería era golpearlo y eso hize con todas las fuerzas que tenía que por cierto eran muy pocas.

-Yamcha eres un insecto mal parido no te quiero más en mi vida lárgate fue un error a verte conocido el peor de todos- dije pero me tuve que recargar un poco en la pared ya que estaba demasiado débil y mareada, camine lo más rápido que pude pero mire a todos lado y Vegeta ya no estaba me había dejado sola y ahora que más lo necesitaba. Luego todo me empezó a dar vueltas y la vista se me torno borrosa mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo pero, Antes de caer desmayada escuche un grito con mi nombre y era Vegeta Que? Vegeta…

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Esa mujer estaba rara hoy la veía un poco pálida en clase y cuando golpeo ah ese insecto vi como se tuvo que sostener de la pared para no caer al suelo después de eso salió corriendo iba a seguirla sentía que debía ir porque estaba seguro de que algo malo le pasaría pero el insecto ese de su ·ex novio" aun estaba allí asi que le dije:

-Escúchame bien sabandija déjala en paz o te las veras conmigo-

No sabía de donde salió eso pero quería verlo totalmente lejos de ella me hervía la sangre cuando él se le acercaba era una reacción involuntaria.

Salí caminando serenamente en dirección a donde corrió esa mujer, cuando la vi tambaleándose Salí corriendo y Grite –Bulma….- Llegue y la tome en mis brazos sentí claramente como estaba inconsciente ya sin pensarlo dos veces la lleve a la enfermería y espere ahí hasta que despertara una parte de mi quería irse pero la otra que era más fuerte me obligo a quedarme hasta que despertara. Quería saber si estaba bien, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa que no hubiese desayunado.

* * *

**POV General**

-Que linda novia tiene usted hacen una hermosa pareja, se recuperara pronto le recomiendo que se quede aquí hasta que ella despierte le hará bien saber que usted está aquí-dijo la enfermera y a esto Vegeta tuvo un leve sonroja miento

-Y… que fue lo que le paso?- dijo Vegeta un tanto nervioso.

-Supongo que esta mañana no desayuno asi que se debe a eso su cuerpo necesita alimentarse bien si no ocurrirá esto muy a menudo—dijo la enfermera saliendo por la puerta y dejando a un vegeta solo.

El se acerco para mirarla se veía tan hermosa tan tierna tan dulce se veía tan ella. Vegeta la miraba muy atentamente mientras se acercaba paso su mirada sobre su cabello azul como el mar luego paso a sus ojos que aun cerrados conservaban su belleza, paso por su nariz tan perfecta y al final se detuvo en sus labios que se veían un poco pálidos pero carnosos y deseables. Vegeta no tomo en cuenta que se había acercado demasiado y que estaba a un centímetro de topar sus labios con los de aquella mujer, se dejo llevar por el momento y pego sus labios con los de ella por un rato como deseando que ese momento no terminara. Vegeta sintió como se despertaba y se separo bruscamente esperando que la mujer no haya visto nada de lo que hizo.

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Escuche a Vegeta gritar mi nombre no me lo puedo creer despues de un rato desperte sin que nadie se diera cuenta y vi cuando la enfermera estaba saliendo escuche un poco de lo que le decía vegeta acaso se preocupaba por mi? Y si era asi me gustaba que lo hiciera pero porque no lo entiendo.

Entrecerré los ojos un poco para ver que hacia Vegeta y lo vi acercarse lentamente mientras observaba fijamente cada facción de mi rostro cerré los ojos completamente al sentir su respiración tibia muy cerca de mí.

Mi piel se erizo completamente y mi corazón empezó a latir como si me fuera a dar un paro cardiaco hasta que sentí algo suave que topaba con mi labios y esos eran los de Vegeta. Por Kami-Sama se sentía tan genial tan cálido y sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza en un segundo.

Abrí mis ojos moviéndome un poco quería ver su rostro su expresión de cerca, fue poco el tiempo que duraron nuestros labios pegados pero era un sentimiento muy placentero. Cuando abrí mis ojos él se separo bruscamente como si nada hubiese pasado pero alcancé a verlo un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer

No quise echar a perder el momento pero quería verlo además algo de mi exigía mas exigía que tomara a Vegeta del rostro y lo besara como si el mundo dependiera de eso. Trate de hacerme la desentendida para que nada de esto nos afectara.

-Ve…vegeta que me paso- dije con una voz desconcertada y un poco mareada.

-he….te..te desmayaste- dijo el tratando de esconder sus nervios que yo note en ese momento.

-Y que nos toca de clase ahora-dije ocultando mi felicidad y sentándome no sé porque pero el beso que Vegeta me dio fue demasiado en comparación con los de Yamcha.

-Ahora nos toca canto- dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta se le notaba ya más tranquilo y con su ceño fruncido.

-Bien enton….Hay! – Trate de pararme pero no pude aun estaba un poco débil pero con ayuda podría pararme. En ese momento sentí unos brazos muy fuertes rodear mi cintura impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

-Vez que si eres Estúpida! Aun no puedes pararte y lo haces-dijo el levantándome con cuidado hasta que pude reincorporarme a mi estado normal

-Gracias por ayudarme Vegeta- dije, mirando fijamente a Vegeta me abalancé a abrazarlo eso lo tomo desprevenido y sentí como trataba de apartarme pero no lo hizo hasta que yo me separe de él.

-Y… Ya déjate de Cursilerías- dijo el saliendo hacia el salón.

El camino fue un poco incomodo por el silencio que hubo pero tan solo su compañía me hacía sentir viva. Como puede se posible que ahora piense asi antes lo odiaba como puede ser posible que tal vez solo tal vez me este enamorando de el. Pero todo esto saldrá mal yo no le gusto además me odia.

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

No puedo creer lo que hize la bese por Kami-sama la bese pero se sintió tan genial no puedo negarlo y cuando me abrazo sentí ganas de besarla nuevamente. Tuve que controlarme al máximo ya que mi orgullo no me lo permitía pero como que fue genial! Eso fue un descuido mío, nunca debió pasar como pude besarme con una mujer tan vulgar, gritona, con una mirada cautivadora, con un rostro tan bello y con una personalidad tan explosiva…! NO! Vegeta que estas pensando pero ya no lo puedo negar mas esa mujer tiene algo que me cautiva algo que me llena.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos y era esa chiquilla idiota gritando mi nombre se abalanzo y tumbo al piso estaba tan concentrado que no la vi venir lo único que vi y lo único que me importo en ese momento fue Bulma! Cuando la vi tenía una mirada de sorpresa y disgusto puesta en esa rubia tonta que no recuerdo el nombre, porque no los sé. Si ella me odia.

* * *

**_JOJO! Que malota jajaj chicos me he inspirado este dia ha sido el mejor de todos jajaj aunque me hablaron pero bueno! que pasara ahora con BxV se querran o quedaran en esa idea erronea de no amarse!_**

Pues el capitulo 5 sera aun mas interesante! no lo puedo creer ya voy al 5! jajaj


	5. Un Golpe desgraciadamente certero

**_Hola Chicos_****_Como les va espero que bien jajaj lamento mucho no haver actalizado pronto pero estoy escribiendo 4 historias mas que voy a mitades de los primeros capitulo y por eso me he demorado subiendo este espero que no se aburran ya que quiero que sepan los momentos de Vegeta y Bulma ya que pronto vendra un poco de drama y se separaran asi que sigan leyendo. Por cierto no me gusta escribir mucho de las otras parejas me estresa jajaj solo escribo de lo mas importante que creo yo! _**

**_He aqui un nuevo capitulo_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Un Golpe desgraciadamente certero.**

_Al mundo no le importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer al mundo solo le importa él .juega con los sentimientos de los que viven en el. Pero sin duda el mundo, la ciudad en donde vivimos nos ha visto crecer y nos hizo conocernos para asi terminar juntos como al fin estamos._

-Oye pero que es lo que te pasa no me toques déjame en paz insulsa- dijo vegeta a la rubia que se encontraba encima suyo quitándola bruscamente y parándose.

El profesor Cayo del norte se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención y dijo:

yo que sepa usted no está en esta clase puede irse tengo que comenzar la clase-

-He si profe solo venia a saludar a mi Vegeta- dijo la rubia saliendo del salón mientras que recibía una mirada de odio de parte Bulma y una de indiferencia y frialdad de parte de Vegeta.

-Jajaja vaya Sr. Ouji no sabía que era tan querido por la chicas- bromeo el profesor a la que Vegeta mando una mirada fulminante.

Cada uno tomo a ciento con sus respectivas "parejas" de canto.

-Chicos el festival del día de los fundadores se acerca es dentro de 2 semanas y tienen que preparar la canción, todos ustedes cantaran pero yo en el transcurso de esta semana escogeré a dos chicos para que canten una canción solos, que exprese sus sentimientos a por cierto deben ir disfrazados-dijo él con una sonrisa picarona.

-Haber quiero escuchar tu voz Vegeta estas entre los posibles candidatos junto con Bulma para que canten solos pero no sé si tengas sentimientos ajajajaj-dijo el fue una broma muy pesada pero se rieron todos.

-Vaya que felicidad me muero de ganas Yupi!- dijo sarcásticamente vegeta.  
Vegeta empezó a cantar la canción (she will be loved de Maroon 5)

**_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye"

**POV Bulma**

Esa mujer no me daba buena espina cuando se abalanzo hacia él, el ni siquiera se inmuto. Pero me beso eso quiere decir que es un mujeriego que le gustan todas y ninguna pero Yo soy Bulma Briefs y a mí nadie me juega tan sucio.

Me encanta como canta Si no fuera mujeriego seria mi hombre perfecto! Pero que digo bueno será mejor pensar en una canción y en el disfraz! Refunfuñe muy enojada!

-Bien ahora reúnanse con sus parejas para que coordinen que es lo que van a hacer-dijo el profesor cayo

Vegeta se acerco a mí con su ceño fruncido y tomo asiento mientras que yo aun seguía parada.

-Acaso no te piensas sentar?-dijo Vegeta en un tono muy agresivo

-No ya se me quitaron las ganas-dije yo con el mismo tono.

-Loca….-Susurro él entre dientes mirando hacia otro lado

-Por qué no dejas de ser tan estúpido no me insultes. Porque no le insultas a la estúpida esa de Nima la que se te abalanzó & no te dejaba respirar-dije yo sonando un tanto celosa? CELOSA? De donde salió eso!

-Jajaja! Asi que ese es su nombre! Mira Bulma mejor preocupate de la canción que de esa idiota me ocupo yo si!—dijo en un tono sanado algo extraño como medio de gracia y de enojo.

-Hmp! Y bueno, que vamos a cantar-dije sentándomeen una banca a lado de Vegeta y mirando por la ventana. Dijo mi nombre se escucho tan bien.

-No lo sé acaso tú no eres la genio?-dijo el mirándome desafiante.

-mm! Tu sabes tocar el piano cierto?-dije yo, ya tenía la canción elegida desde que tenía 8 años era una ilusión poder cantar con un niño para mí.

-Sí y eso porque-dijo él con un poco de curiosidad.

Le tome de la mano otra vez sintiendo su piel contra la mía y lo lleve hacia el piano, el se sentó y se cruzo de brazos.

-Es que hay una canción que me gustaría que tocaras en el piano aunque sea una parte para luego cantar-dije mientras sacaba mi ipod y le ponía un audífono en su oreja. Note que se puso nervioso ante mi gesto. El la escucho por mucho tiempo luego se quito el audífono y me lo dio en la mano muy amablemente.

-Podrás tocarla? Me encantaría que lo hicieras- le dije con la mejor cara que tenia para que lo hiciera.

-Deberías saber que yo puedo hacerlo todo-dijo el con su arrogancia presente y poniendo sus manos en las teclas. Empezó a tocar como si ya supiera la canción.

-Vaya tocas muy bien-dije yo mientras tomaba mi mochila y mi celular porque ya había sonado el timbre. El hizo lo mismo y me acompaño hasta afuera

Sonó su celular y lo contesto, lo admito trate de hacer silencio para escucharlo hablar.

-Tarble y papa va a venir también-dijo el mirando al vacio con su típico seño fruncido.

-Bien, Chausin estará ahí para recibirte—No yo tengo otras cosas que hacer—Si adiós hermano—dijo el me sorprendió al saber que tenia hermano.

-Vegeta no sabía que tenias un hermano—dije yo quería saber un poco más a demás de su nombre.

-he Si tiene12 años—dijo el al parecer mi indirecta le había llegado

**POV General**

Todos entraron a la clase de Yajirobe se sentaron en sus respectivos cuando a la mitad de clase entro el director con un chico de cabellos negros hasta los hombro y unos ojos azules muy hermoso.

-Les presento al nuevo estudiante Aidan 17 –dijo el director muy consternado

El chico nuevo se sentó muy tranquilo en un puesto cerca de Annie 18.

-Hermano! –dijo 18

-Vaya hermanita cuanto tiempo jajajaj-dijo Aidan con una voz muy extraña

Las clases pasaron muy bien hasta que sonó el timbre todos iban en grupo conversando Vegeta caminaba atrás de todos no le gustaba estar rodeado de insectos.

-Hey chicos 18 juega tenis hoy quieren verla?—dijo Krilin muy orgulloso.

-claro que iremos Krilin va a ser lo mejor de verdad –dijo Bulma

Todos fueron a la cancha y ahí estaba 18 preparándose para jugar todos le desearon suerte y se fueron a sentar.

**POV Vegeta**

Todos nos sentamos en las bancas que estaban a un lado de la cancha eran dobles yo me senté con Bulma Kakarotto con Milk y ese calvo se quedo solo.

-Genial 18 Ganara no es realmente fascinante- dijo ella con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos.

-Hmp!- Fue el único sonido que emití quería ver que tal estaba el partido.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la pelota fue lazada con mucha fuerza choco con un barrote y termino en la pierna derecha de Bulma tirándola instantáneamente al piso. Me pare y me acerque a ver como estaba tenia la pierna muy roja con marcas moradas alrededor del muslo derecho.

El árbitro se acerco y dijo que sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería intento tocarla pero mi brazo en un movimiento no autorizado lo impidió rotundamente.

-Vegeta—dijo Bulma en un susurro con unas pequeñas lágrimas que rogaban por salir, tan frágil tan hermosa, tan ella como siempre.

La abrase por la cintura y cargue cuidadosamente sus piernas mientras sentí que ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas y escondiendo su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Gracias Vegeta….—dijo ella y al instante sentí su aliento que rosaba contra mi piel en ese instante un escalofrió corrió mi cuerpo entero.

Pero me quede en shock cuando ella me dio un beso en la mejilla un poco cerca de la boca, no me di cuenta que llegamos hasta que ella me lo dijo entramos y no había nadie asi que la puse en la camilla cogí un poco de alcohol y un algodón.

-No espera Vegeta me va doler! –dijo ella tomando mi muñeca mientras ponía alcohol en el algodón.

-Ash! Quédate quieta si quieres que te cure—dije en un tono un poco fastidiado.

Ella asintió y le puse un poco fu valiente ya que no gritaba ni nada por el estilo solo que se aguantaba las lágrimas. La termine de curar para que no se le infectara en ese momento me dijo:

-Por que lo haces Vegeta?—

-No tengo por qué decirte—dije yo aunque tampoco lo sabia

Se fue acercando a mí y yo a ella sin darme cuenta esta ruborizado mire sus labios tan carnosos y rojos. Estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero una voz que conocíamos bien nos hizo separarnos de inmediato fingiendo que nada paso.

-Bulma como estas?—pregunto Kakarotto

-Oye Goku por que los interrumpiste estaban en privado—dijo la novia esa de Kakarotto.

Luego de eso yo regrese a mi casa decidí volver ya que Tarble estaría ahí y debía hacerme cargo de el. Llegue a casa y ahí estaba el mirando la tele.

-Hola hermano que gusto verte—dijo él con un tono muy alegre.

-mmm lo mismo digo—dije yo sentándome a su lado

Me sentía desgraciadamente feliz por lo ultimo del día de hoy fue extraordinario  
Aunque que pasara? Esa mujer se está metiendo mucho en mi mente debo dejar de pensar en ella por lo menos cuando me voy al baño xD!

-Oye hermano porque estas tan feliz?—dijo Tarble la verdad no creo que pude ocultarlo.

-Porque preguntas eso—le pregunte acaso sospechara algo.

-Porque estas más feliz de lo normal a decir verdad casi nunca estas feliz acaso se debe a alguna chica o a tu novia….. *_*! –dijo Tarble que acaso ya sabía lo que me pasaba.

-YO! Yo…no tengo novia—dije esto último casi en susurro.

-QUE VEGETA! Tienes 18 y no tienes novia—dijo el casi burlándose.

-Hmp! Eso a ti no te interesa—dije yo sonrojándome un poco por aquel comentario.

-Vegeta pero claro que me interesa eres mi hermano y no quiero que mueras viejo y sin esposa—dijo mi "hermanito" .

Asi pasamos conversando un buen tiempo hasta que me dio unos consejos nefastos pero tuve que hacerle caso si quería tener algo con ella.

**POV Milk**

Vaya he estado viendo a Bulma muy rara como si estuviera enamorada pero eso es imposible ella dijo que se daría un tiempo aunque si me pongo a pensar ella ha estado mucho tiempo con Vegeta y ahora el ya no pasara con ella será mejor que le pregunte para sacar mis dudas.

-Bulmita amiga—dije con un poco de seriedad.

-Milk que pasa quieres algo—dijo ella dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Eh si mira Bulma ire al grano tu quieres a vegeta?—dije para dejarme de rodeos solo quería saberlo y ya.

pero que pregunta es esa Milk—dijo ella un poco ruborizada.

-Dime la verdad—dije yo con un tono de autoridad

-esta bien si me siento muy atraída a el es.. es perfecto—dijo dando un suspiro muy profundo .

-HO! Bulma que genial!—Dije yo sinceramente era muy difícil de que vegeta se enamore pero lo que me dijo Goku era más que suficiente.

Bulma espero que esta vez tus sentimientos sean correspondidos y que Vegeta no te lastime!

* * *

_**Aqui el capitulo 5 que le habra dicho Goku a Milk Que consejos le habra dado Tarble a Vegeta que pasara con los niños jajaj la presentacion los trajes y la condicion fisica de Bulma!**_

Creo que les he dado unas pistas del siguiente capitulo jajajaj leeanlo y muchas gracias por sus reviews! los amo! :3! 


	6. El Collar

_**Hola chicos aqui esta el capitulo 6 aunque quiero pedirles disculpas por mi retraso la verdad eh estado leyendo y a la vez haciendo deberes y los fines de semana no puedo publicar ni escribir mil disculpas y aqui les va lo promeetido hah y si les aburren todos estos capitulos diganme y adelantare para que venga la parte de drama jajaj**_

**CAPITULO 6: El Collar**

_El mundo se fija en tus errores pero nunca en los de ellos, gente idiota que pretende ser culta por quedar bien con los demás. A eso se le llama una sociedad sin vida o una sociedad podrida de tanta gente inculta que solo se fija en lo exterior y no en lo interior._

* * *

No puedo creerlo mi hermano NO! Tiene novia y lo peor de todo es que tiene 18! 18! Años! Y no es que sea feo todo lo contrario, todas mis amigas dicen que él es un estilo de hombre perfecto y no puedo creerlo, aunque, si me pongo a pensar el ah estado un poco raro tendré que averiguar porque o por quien jajajajaj!

-QUE! YO NO ME VOY A REBAJAR A ESE NIVEL!—grito mi hermano un poco aturdido por el pequeñísimo consejo que le di.

-Hay hermano tranquilízate! Tómalo suave! xD! Solo fue una ideíta para ayudarte, no se dé que te quejas—dije yo delo más calmado solo fue un consejito.

-Como de que me quejo! TARBLE! HAYATO! OUJI! TSUBASA! Te lo digo por última vez no voy a hacer Esas TONTERIAS! –Hay caramba mi hermano grito mi nombre completo pero cayó junto en mi trampa.

-Vaya hermanito no te pongas eufórico no quieres morir Joven y Virgen o si? O yo creo que te volviste gay! O tal vez ya tienes a alguna chica en la mira o me equivoco?—dije yo con un tono de picardía y note que se puso un tanto como decirlo NERVIOSO! O si lo descubrí! :3!

-He..He…Q..ue dices Tarble estás loco por supuesto que no—dijo el sonrojándose a la vez ajajajaj Vegeta Ouji te atrape! xD!

-Bueno lo que digas hermano me iré a comprar algo nos vemos luego ok?—dije para luego irme dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**POV Vegeta**

Vaya mi hermano ese mocoso me bombardeo con preguntas extrañas gracias a Dios que se fue sino quien sabe que me hubiera aconsejado para poder…. Hay no que estoy pensado.

Tome rumbo hacia mi habitación buscando darme un baño para despejar mis ideas tontas. Una vez en la ducha empecé a cantar una canción que me salía asi nada más….

Haven't you seen me sleepwalking?  
'Cause I've been holding your hand,  
haven't you noticed me drifting?  
Oh let me tell you I am….

Jajaj Ese Tarble y sus estúpidas ideas quería que fuera y saludara a una chica cualquiera luego la invitara a comer y luego a una película y para terminar la tenía que llevar a su casa que estrés yo no soy para esas cursilerías.

Parado en medio de la ducha con el agua tibia cayendo en mi frente recordé….

**Flashback**

_Caminaba tranquilo por las flores de aquel lugar al que siempre iba con la niña azul, me sentía con una paz interior tan increíble…..  
Pero un quejido me llamo la atención ya que este quejido venía acompañado de sollozos. _

_-Qué pasa?-dije mientras me dirigía a aquel lugar de donde provenía todo ese ruido de lagrimas cayendo._

_-Niño Mono me caí—dijo la niña azul mientras alzaba su cabeza para mirar mis ojos, tenía su rodilla ensangrentada._

_-Si niña Azul pero no solo por eso vas a llorar, en la vida debes ser fuerte y no llorar por esas cosas asi como dice el refrán "Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lagrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas"—dije con mucha tranquilidad curando su rodilla lastimada._

_-Gracias niño mono te prometo que no voy a llorar nunca mas—dijo ella recargándose en mí._

**Fin flashback**

-Niña azul donde te metiste…..—dije en un suspiro para luego salir y dirigirme a vestirme.

Después de eso revise un libro titulado _"Amigo se escribe con H" _estaba viendo las paginas cuando encontré algo muy extraño.

Estaba cortado el libro justo en la mitad había recortado un cuadro perfecto con una pequeña cajita, la abrí, y me encontré con la sorpresa del collar de cuando era niño, era ese collar con el que prometí que te esperaría…..

Me lo puse ya sin resentimientos pero con una duda en mi mente te podre encontrar alguna vez?...

* * *

**POV Bulma**

Converse con Milk por horas hasta que tuvo que irse y bueno yo decidí salir un rato pero no sin antes haberme golpeado con mi estate de libros haciendo que este cayera junto con todos esos grandes libros.

Pero algo llamo mi atención, en una parte del viejo librero encontré una cerradura pequeña, la abrí y encontré una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

La abrí y encontré el collar que me dio el niño mono mi sorpresa hizo que me olvidara de los libros asi que, tome el collar me lo puse y Salí corriendo, pensando en aquel niño que marco mi vida…

Sin darme cuenta choque con un niño de unos 12 años tirándolo al piso.

-Discúlpame! Lo siento iba distraída y no te vi—dije muy apenada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso

-Mi helado…..esta—dijo aquel niño de cabellos alborotados color azabache.

-No te preocupes compraremos otro yo te lo pagare, al cabo fue mi culpa—dije yo tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

-Está bien, Por cierto cómo te llamas—dijo el niño muy alegre con un brillo muy singular en sus ojos.

-Soy Bulma y tu….—dije muy amigable ese niño me daba una calidez infinita.

-Yo soy Tarble, Bueno oye se me ocurrió una idea porque no vamos a mi casa a comer helado y asi de paso te presento a mi hermano que dice—dijo el la verdad me emocione tenía un amigo mas jajaj!

-Claro con gusto—dijo yo para caminar rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al gran portón de la casa o más bien dicho mansión del joven Tarble, en el camino ellos hablaron de lo que les gustaba de lo que pensaban ser de grandes y muchas cosas más.

"Ella se ve un diferente a las demás le gustara a mi hermano"—pensaba Tarble.

"Su nombre me suena conocido y demasiado"—pensaba Bulma.

-Bueno llegamos!—dijo Tarble un poco nervioso.

Bulma tan solo asintió y siguió a Tarble por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala gigante.

-Vaya que linda casa—dijo la peli azul.

-HERMANO! Hermano..—gritaba y buscaba Tarble.

Tarble buscaba pero no encontró a su hermano mayor. Se escucharon unos ruidos extraños venir de la puerta.

De la puerta entro vegeta todo lastimado con una sudadera ploma y un calentador ajustado azul.

-Hermano! –grito Tarble mientras corria a auxiliarlo.

-VEGETA! –Grito Bulma haciendo lo mismo que Tarble.

-Que haces aquí…..—dijo Vegeta mientras se recargaba en los brazos de Trable.

-Hahah Vegeta bueno ella es mi amiga…-dijo Tarble pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Vegeta lo interrumpió.

-Se como se llama no debes decírmelo pero que haces aquí Bulma—dijo Vegeta bastante serio.

-He yo? Ahah si tu hermano me invito—dijo ella con un poco de resentimiento.

-O..Oye..Hermano… eso..eso…es .SANGRE! –grito Tarble muy espantado.

-Si—contesto fríamente mientras se detenían.

Tarble se desmayo en medio de la sala quien diría que le tenía miedo a la sangre!

-Ven vegeta—dijo Bulma suavemente mientras lo llevaba al sillón.

Bulma lo dejo ahí y luego fue a por Tarble y lo recostó en el sillón mas largo que tenían en aquella sala. Ella volvió del baño con algodón, alcohol y unos curitas de Barney.

-Quien te hizo esto Vegeta—pregunto ella mientras se sentaba alado y preparaba el algodón con un poco de alcohol.

-y a ti que te importa—dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su cabeza al lado contrario.

-Aunque no lo crees Vegeta si me importa lo que te pase ahora déjate curar! –dijo la peli azul elevando su tono de voz.

Ella se levanto con el algodón y se acerco a la cara de Vegeta, con mucho cuidado puso un poco de alcohol en el extremo superior de su ojo, con esto vegeta se estremeció y soltó un pequeño gruñido que hizo que Bulma se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

-Los amigos de la sabandija que tuviste por novio—soltó vegeta.

-Te refieres a Zarbon, Dodorian y Cui-dijo bulma mientras sacaban un poco mas de algodón con alcohol.

-Acaso conoces a eso insectos—dijo Vegeta un poco irritado.

-Si los conocí en la capital del Norte junto con Yamcha—dijo ella mientras tiraba los algodones al basurero—pero Aun no sé porque lo hicieron Aunque ellos me molestaban mucho de pequeña —agrego esta.

-Asi que no sabes porque he?—dijo el.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y giro su cabeza al ver a Tarble con los ojos bien abiertos viendo la escena.

-Y tu pequeño desde cuando despertaste—dijo Bulma con cariño.

-He… que tal si vamos a jugar algo jajaj—dijo el tratando de enfriar las cosas.

Los tres salieron al patio junto con una pelota de futbol que Tarble saco.

-Cuidado se te rompe una uña niñata—dijo Vegeta esto último mas despectivo.

-Por eso es que las tengo cortas—dijo ella en el mismo Tono.

Vegeta empezó haciendo maniobras con la pelota, hacia cascaritas, trucos, etc.  
en un movimiento Vegeta paso el balón a Bulma, y ella con mucho orgullo empezó a hacer algo parecido quería demostrar que aunque fuera mujer podía hacer eso y más. Tarble simplemente los veía sonriendo desde la portería.

Vegeta dio una carcajada, Bulma lo miro un poco enojada y Tarble lo miro Sorprendido era la primera vez desde hace muchos años que lo veía sonreír asi con una mujer.

-De que te ríes Estúpido!—dijo Bulma cruzando los brazos.

-Jajaj! Quítame el balón si puedes—dijo vegeta corriendo hacia Bulma y en un rápido movimiento el ya tenía el balón.

Estuvieron por horas jugando asi y Bulma no podía quitarle el balón a Vegeta mientras que Tarble observaba con gusto esa escena y más que todo de ver a su hermano divirtiéndose.

Bulma corría con todo hasta llegar donde Vegeta pero no se dio cuenta que sus agujetas estaban sueltas asi que tropezó y cayo. Vegeta al ver esto dejo la pelota y vio a Bulma sentada con una mano en la rodilla mientras escuchaba sollozos.

-Estas bien—pregunto Vegeta mirando a ver si Bulma reaccionaba, cuando esta lo hizo alzo su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos de mirada profunda que expresaba preocupación, Vegeta recordó a la niña azul fue algo tan extraño.

-No llores porque _"Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lagrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas"_—dijo Vegeta para luego darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Bulma se sorprendió esa frase era la que aquel niño le dijo una vez, aunque ese niño era un vegeta crecido. Ella se levanto y lo abrazo y al oído le susurro…

-Gracias-

Un rato después entraron a la casa ya que estaba demasiado tarde como para estar afuera, se sentaron a tomar una taza de Cocoa caliente mientras Bulma le conversaba a Tarble sobre su empresa y a que se dedica.

-Disculpe señor Ouji pero es una llamada de la Corporación Capsula—dijo Chausin pasándole el teléfono a Vegeta.

**_-Hola si? Hohoh querido Vegeta-_**_Señora!__**-Esta por ahí mi hija Bulmita-**__Si si gusta se la pongo-__**No apuesto Vegeta solo que te pediría que la vinieras a dejar a casa esta muy tarde ya y tu sabes…**__-No se preocupe la iré a dejar a su casa…..__**-Si querido todos confiamos en ti Adios! **_

-Quien era?—dijo La peli azul muy inocentemente.

-Recoge tus cosas te llevare a tu casa—dijo el pelo negro muy rudamente.

-Ha ok! Adiós Tarble, Adiós Chausin, cuídalos—dijo ella mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía por la puerta.

Subieron al auto de Vegeta uno muy caro por supuesto, el camino fue un poco aburrido y Bulma quedo dormida, cuando ya habían llegado, Vegeta trato de levantarla pero fue un intento fallido, asi que la cogió en brazos y la levo hasta su cuarto, una vez ahí la puso delicadamente en su cama y la tapo con una manta.

-Vegeta…-susurro la peli azul entre sueños.

-Adios.. Bulma—dijo Vegeta mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

* * *

En otro lado y con un plan sádico estaba una chica y un chico planeando algo siniestro.

-Muy bien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…..jajajaj vas a ser mia Bulma jjajaja-dijo un hombre de cabellos negros.

* * *

_**Hasta aqui dudas o preguntas ya saben comenten y recomendaciones y criticas tambien adios hasta el proximo capitulo que sera "Plan de enemigos"**_


End file.
